searching for Evil
by starfield75
Summary: someone or something has attacked the princess of Olympus join the demigods and gods as they run around looking for the enemy. sorry i suck at summaries and it would probably be better if you just read the story. flames toleraated reviews adored. thanks!


Title: searching for evil

Summary: someone or something attacked the princess of Olympus. Join the Demi-Gods and the Olympians as they race too save her life as well as kill the criminal. Rated M

Author's note: part 3 of my insane One-shots. Fai and Apollo suggested. Warning mentions of rape. In this one-shot Percy is 17, Luke has been reborn thanks too Fai, so has Beckendorf. Mai is now immortal. The time line is three months after Fai returned too Olympus.

Prologue:

Cold metal links pinched her sensitive skin. Already red from countless pulling and tightening, it shimmered and little claws dug into her skin. The chains attached her wrists too the wall suspending her three feet of the ground. Her right shoulder was dislocated and she could feel her left slipping. Her eyelids fluttered open, and big sapphire eyes peered out from behind thick lashes, her slightly upturned nose with the slash of freckles twitched. Her bottom lip was swollen and dry blood caked it. A yellow and black bruise stretched across her right cheek. Her army shorts were torn and bloody, while the white tank top that she wore had turned gold with the spilt ichor. Red welts graced her torso, many dripping a black substance called, Poison. The girl sighed, muttering this really sucks. Definitely more worse then the time I ended up on the edge of Manhattan. A memory flashed before her eyes replaying that scene:

The ground shifted. It twitched forming a narrow portrail a hand shot out grabbing onto the rock. Thin and dirty fingers convulsed gripping the edge tightly, slowly another hand inched out. Two pale hands gripping the edge of the world. Muscles convulsed and a scraping sound was heard arms were slowly appearing. Filthy arms covered in dirt and gunk. Two bone thin shoulders then the top of a blond head. Dirty hair pooled down as the head rose. Elbows rested on the hard rock hands neatly folded a shin was set on the folded hands. Big saffire bleu eyes thickly rimmed with lashes. A slightly upturned nose with a splash of freckles, with a small mouth whose lower lip was gently being bitten. With a long sigh the scrambling began anew and two collar bones then shoulders and finally the entire torso was above the edge. The arms stretched out two grab a new out jutting rock and the girl, indeed it was a girl scrambled out. The hole closed behind her without a sound. The child lay there on moving for some time then slowly sat up. She war a filthy army jacket, that looked like it was two sizes to large. It hung around her unzipped and she wore a sleeveless white t-shirt underneath that fit her form. A pair of x-large shorts rode on her hips and hung down to her knees. Cocking her head too the side girl inspected her surroundings, with a light frown. Where on earth am I she muttered angrily scrambling too her feet. Her glare swept the surrounding hillside, taking in Manhattan in the dead of the night.

Fai shook her head and instantly regretted the motion, waves of nausea rolled across her brain. Once again the princess of Olympus had gotten herself into very deep quick sand. Fai groaned and wondered idly when Evil would come back. Since she had no other visitors but him. The door to her cell slid open dragging her back to reality from where her thoughts had left her captor and turned towards Olympus. Her eyes widened in shock and a startled gasp escaped her lips, you're…

Chapter1:

Apollo paced back and forth in front of Fai's door in the healing ward it had nearly been four hours since she had staggered into the throne room and collapsed. Curse my allergies, Apollo thought angrily I should still be allowed too help her. He punched the wall leaving a small crater and resumed pacing. Unfortunately for him and maybe Fai, the head healer Gion knew of his little problem. Normally he should have been fine but a substance that strong. Apollo shook his head angrily trying too clear his brain. No such luck.

A light hand touched his shoulder and he jumped whipping around. Hermes snorted and Remarqued, raising an eyebrow, a little tense are we? Apollo shrugged, why you aren't in there, Hermes dipped his head towards the room. Apollo frowned and muttered sulkily they won't let me. The god of thieves eyebrows shot up, seriously he asked. Apollo nodded and stepped away from him. Hermes shrugged and said lightly don't worry, Fai's strong she'll pull through. Hermes walked away, oh and that's right Father called a meeting, he requested that you attend. Apollo nodded not really listening.

Apollo stepped hesitantly towards the door, then froze and shaking his head he backed away. The door swung open and that smell washed over him. Apollo staggered backwards, and instantly hands reached out too him. He felt himself drop to his knees as he fell forwards. The door shut and the smell disappetated, Apollo found himself kneeling on the cold floor as the mist that had momentarily over come his senses clear. The head healer knelt next to him, keeping him from doing a complete face plant. The head healer arched an eyebrow and remarqued. Remind me again what made you think you could stand being in that room. Apollo shrugged, the healer reached forwards and grabbed the front of his shirt. Apollo moved his head and stopped breathing, the head healer snorted but he stepped back. Apollo sighed and asked how is she; the healer looked at him then asked do you want to go see her. Apollo glanced at him then muttered I probably should not, I did not ask whether you should but if you wanted too the latter commented. Apollo nodded once, then come the healer said motioning him into the room.

Apollo stepped in and pain ripped through his chest, curse it he thought angrily the scent is still strong. The healer lightly pushed him forwards, and Apollo walked up too Fai's bed. She really did look like crap, she was practically wrapped from toe to neck n bandages. Her golden hair was splayed out behind her and she was barely breathing. Apollo bent forwards intending to place a kiss on her brow when the she stirred probably sensing his presence and the scent wafted up towards him. Cursing angrily in Greek, Apollo staggered backwards, not fast enough apparently because he found himself dropping too his knees for the second time that day.

He heard a voice calling his name and different hands grabbed him pulling him backwards onto his back. Apollo, a voice was calling, he was positive but he was not sure who. All the same he opened his mouth too answer and found himself gagging on the scent, golden ichor spluttered at the edge of his mouth. A wet cloth passed him front of his face but the damage had already been done. Pain was searing threw his chest and he whimpered. A voice was saying something but he could not hear it. It asked something but when Apollo tried too answer the blood choked him, two strong arms lifted him up and carried him out of the room.

Hermes peered down worriedly at the teenager in his arms, Apollo eyes were closed and his skin had a sweaty pallor. His breathing was pantish and way too fast, the healer Gion was following them. Hermes stopped once they were out of smelling range of the healing bay. On Gion's instructions he set him down and waited. Eventually Apollo stirred, his eyes fluttered open and he groaned in pain. His eyes focused on Hermes for a second, then flashed too Gion who was watching him worried. How are you the healer asked, Apollo's eyes that had just started too drift shut, flashed open, I'm fine he murmured Gion arched an eyebrow then asked and the pain in your chest has it gone down. Apollo nodded then winced as the movement jarred his head. Can you stand Hermes asked, Apollo started too push himself up then dropped back down as the pain in his chest flared angrily in protest. Then I'll carry you, Hermes decided, two pairs of chocked eyes blinked at him.

Hermes bounded too his feet and carefully lifted Apollo, the god did not protest merely leaned against Hermes chest as the god of thieves carried him too the throne room. Setting Apollo down outside the door at his request, Hermes promised on the river Styx not too tell anyone about Apollo's allergies. The god nodded his thanks and walked into the throne room, Hermes followed him. The gods had been talking too each other but every eye swung towards them as they entered. Apollo ignored their gazes and slumped into his throne, closing his eyes. Hermes sat down and the meeting began.

It has been decided Zeus ranted, that our best warriors will be sent too track down this evil. That has dared attack our princess, roars of agreement rang out among the other gods. Will we tell the Demi-Gods? Artemis asked, Zeus hesitated then decided that yes it would be best to tell camp Half-blood so that they could keep an eye out. Hermes you do that, the god of messengers nodded, than added we should go out in pairs. Why! Ares whined that's no fun. Because it's safest Athena snapped at him. If the princess got beaten then you stand no chance. Right then, Zeus said we'll work in groups of two. Everyone choose your partners and then head out. Hermes made sure to pick Apollo and pulled him out of the room.

He must have pulled the other god too his feet too quickly because the second he let go of Apollo's arm. The latter collapsed against the wall, Hermes did not hesitate as he picked him up and disappeared. He reappeared in his older brother's room and set him down on the bed. Grabbing a golden duffel bag from the floor, he started filling it with two changes of clothes. A spare set of knives, and a gas mask. Apollo watched him from were Hermes had set him on the bed. Change Hermes ordered him and tossed a pair of jeans, then a t-shirt along with a pair of combat boots.

Apollo changed silently then stood up. How are you feeling, Hermes asked him, fine Apollo muttered as he grabbed his bag and swung it onto his shoulder. Hermes imagined everything thing he would need in a green duffel bag, then clicked his fingers it appeared. Apollo smiled slightly but it disappeared when Hermes asked him if he wanted too visit Fai. Sorry, forget I asked, Hermes said quickly. Let's go, Apollo murmured as he disappeared and Hermes followed his example, with a worried frown.

They appeared in the middle of a camp meeting, Chiron had just finished briefing the campers on what had happened. So they were not too surprised when Apollo and Hermes showed up. Chiron dipped his head in greeting. May we borrow some of your campers Hermes asked politely, of course Chiron told him. Apollo signaled to Percy and Thalia before Hermes could chose.

Are you positive, Hermes asked Apollo as the two walked away, it's a very dangerous mission. I'm sure Apollo muttered, his hands stuck deep into the pockets of his jeans. But Hermes continued too protest, you know how Thalia and Percy act. It will be fine Apollo snapped a cross look flashing across his face, they are the best fighters available, and so we will take them. End of subject he added just as Hermes opened his mouth too protest. Fine the latter growled, but if they die it's you're fault. Apollo shrugged as they made their way back towards the campers. They were each carrying a duffel back the color of their cabin. Percy's was sea blue and Thalia's was electrical yellow. Chiron was briefing them on the importance of listening too orders and not too act like stuck up no good spoiled brats.

Ready Hermes asked them when the campers turned towards them. Thalia nodded once and Percy simply shrugged. Let's go then Apollo said. As the four walked away from the big house and towards the camp boundaries, silence was their main companion. Simply because there was nothing too say. Argus gave them a ride too the nearest terminal and dropped them off.

Right then the eldest child of Zeus announced, we shall start our search in the Appalachian Mountains, were Fai last was. We will also preferably stick together, for that purpose we will each have a walkie-talkie, any objections? Two heads shook no at once, well then Hermes said as he handed out the walkie-talkies, we shall be taking a jet too get there. Really Thalia asked, she did not look too happy about it. Of course not Apollo snorted, were teleporting ourselves from the nearest machine. Umm… how Percy asked, you'll see Hermes informed him brightly. It's really cool. Now everyone grab a on. Thalia and Percy obediently, grabbed on too Hermes arms and the god dissipated.

For Percy dissipating felt like being separated into a thousand pieces and being moved by the wind too a different dimension, he could not move a single muscle and he was not sure he even wanted too. Finely it felt as if his body was being glued back together, a hot substances was flowing through his body. Percy opened his eyes and blinked, he was standing in a picture perfect, postcard style snowy village. It was also quite cold. Apollo was stretching, Hermes inspecting a map and Thalia was pulling on a long black coat. She tossed him one and he swiftly pulled it on.

It seemed too be made of a whale bladder with the outer edge of mammoth fur. Well anyway it was quite warm. Hermes turned towards them and announced our destination is on that mountain. He lifted a finger and pointed at the tallest peak due north from them. Question, Percy lifted his hand how come you couldn't just teleport us there. Cause's he's never been there, Apollo grumbled. He'd finished stretching and was waiting for them at the entrance to the village impatiently taping his foot. And say we run into this evil how will we know, Thalia asked. Because he'll smell like poison Hermes explained now let's go onwards. He spun around and started off through the village. The demigods had to jog to keep up. After what seemed like hours of hiking through the snow but what was really only 20 minutes they had visited every single house asking if anyone had seen a girl in army shorts and a x-large jacket. Unfortunately they had not and could not even begin to try comprehending why a child her age was wondering around. And on many accounts they where forced to explain that they had found her and her looking for the person who had harmed her.

They stopped at a convenience store pick up, climbing material and as the day reached noon they started their climb. Percy quickly discovered that climbing through snow and on ice was about the dumbest thing you could do. And of course storm clouds started gathering. Just a little bit of pressure going on there, the Demi-gods where trekking along behind the gods when the first monsters erupted. As in literally right in front of them. Thalia leapt backwards slamming into Percy and they both tumbled backwards, simultaneously the rope snapped or maybe it was bitten who knows. But anyway when the snow settled, a huge crater had appeared between the protagonist. Well technically behind the heroes and in front of them was a giant smelly gooey and most likely slimy worm. Reeking of poison, so as any smart person would do Percy and Thalia stepped backwards and straight over the edge of the crater.

TBC

**A.N: I know the ending sucked but I was out of ideas on how to end the chapter. I humbly thank whoever might be reading this and hope they enjoyed it. I'd also like to thank Lady Demiya for reviewing my Guts story. I'm also looking for a Beta reader who reads :**

**the Lord of the Rings, Percy Jackson, Bleach and whistle. Thank you very much for reading! :) **


End file.
